Formas de pago
by abygate69
Summary: Greed les concede una pequeña petición a Ran Fan y a Ling, y sólo espera de ellos el pago equivalente por una pequeña conversación. ¿Qué podrían entregar una guardaespaldas y un príncipe encerrado a un homúnculo? One-shot.


**Avisos: **Aparte de **Spoilers hasta el capítulo 84** (creo), no hay nada especial, este fic es para todos los públicos. ¡Disfrutad!

**Formas de pago**

Edward gruñó por tercera vez en cinco minutos. Su malhumor iba en aumento, y las bofetadas que recibía por parte de las ramas de los árboles más bajos que llenaban aquel bosque, no mejoraban el asunto. Greed, sin embargo, no tardó en ponerse a su altura ágilmente.

- Eh, chiquitín, ¿por qué no te relajas un poco? – Intervino, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme chiquitajo, tonto de las pelot…aaaah! – Se quejó, cuando Greed comenzó a apretar los dedos, clavándoselos prácticamente en la zona de la clavícula.

- Y tú no olvides que soy tu jefe, tenme un poco de respeto ¿no? Soy una persona sensible.- Declaró, fingiendo un puchero.

- Estoy deseando que ese maldito "Día Prometido" llegue y pueda recuperar mi cuerpo y el de Al… o que nos mate _a todos_.- Murmuró, mirando de reojo a Greed.

- No seas tan dramático. Soy un jefe benévolo, Alquimista de Acero. Yo diría que el mejor que hay.

- Que no se te suba el pavo.- Gruñó Edward, intentando zafarse de la dura mano que aún sujetaba su hombro izquierdo.

Greed sonrió con satisfacción, maquinando una buena respuesta que dejara, en varios sentidos, al _Enano de Acero_ por los suelos.

- A tu lado nadie necesita subir nada, tesoro.- Declaró con sorna.

Edward, cuya paciencia había colmado el límite, se paró en seco y comenzó a gritar improperios y maldiciones -en su mayor parte dirigidas a Greed-, a patalear y lanzar puñetazos al aire, con el rostro rojo de furia contenida.

Sin embargo, algo que cayó del cielo y fue a parar justo sobre Edward, le hizo callar de forma automática. Darius y Heinkel se adelantaron para protegerle del personaje que acababa de saltar del árbol, pero Greed les detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

- Tranquilos, es _buena gente_.- Dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Buena gente? – Preguntó Darius, confuso.

Mientras tanto, Edward forcejeaba con el susodicho, que cubría gran parte del rostro con una capucha. El agresor aprisionaba al joven alquimista contra el suelo, montado a horcajadas sobre él, y sujetándole el cuello con la mano izquierda, dura como el metal.

- ¡No insultes al joven amo, Edward Elric! – Exclamó el desconocido, con una enfadada voz femenina.

La familiaridad de aquella voz desconcertó a Edward, que dejó de retorcerse y llamó, con voz ahogada y quebradiza:

- ¿Ran Fan?

La chica aflojó el agarre y se levantó, mirándole de forma desafiante. Edward se incorporó un poco, llevándose la mano izquierda a la zona dolorida y tosiendo para recuperar el aire.

- Veo que ya no atacas con tanta delicadeza. – Ironizó.- Poco a poco tu _lado_ _femenino_ se ha ido completamente al traste.

Algo no cuadraba en el físico de la chica, y Edward tardó en caer en la cuenta, hasta que la voz de Ling (el verdadero Ling) se apoderó de la garganta de Greed.

- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido con tu brazo izquierdo, Ran Fan?

La joven, sorprendida de aquella reacción, retiró su capucha y se giró hacia Greed, que aún la observaba atentamente. Cualquier resquicio que quedara de la voz de Ling, se había esfumado entre aquella avariciosa sonrisa, tan poco vista en la habitual expresión bonachona de su amo.

- Joven amo… - Comenzó la chica, pero Greed alzó una mano para interrumpirla.

- Cielo, yo no soy tu amo.- Dijo, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Ran Fan bajó la vista al suelo.- Tu verdadero amo está aquí.- Se tocó la sien con el dedo índice.- Y créeme, no pretendo ser cruel contigo, pero es difícil que vuelva.

Ran Fan, aún con la cabeza gacha, apretó fuertemente los puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano derecha. Por toda respuesta a la pregunta de aquel Ling que permanecía atrapado en ese homúnculo, Ran Fan descubrió su brazo izquierdo, mostrando un pulido automail metálico y bien cuidado. Por lo que Edward sabía de automails, parecía ser un modelo ligero, pero lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar la fuerza de una chica como ella.

- El joven amo se sacrificó para conseguir la inmortalidad. No puedo ser egoísta y pedirte que me lo devuelvas, pero… - Alzó la mirada hacia Greed con gesto de determinación.- Déjame hablar con él. Quiero hablar con él.

Edward, Darius y Heinkel observaban curiosos la escena, procurando no perderse palabra. Ran Fan esperó cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte del homúnculo, pero sin duda el echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír a carcajada limpia, era la última cosa que pensó que haría. Eso fue incluso peor que un insulto.

- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo unos minutos para hablar con él!

- No me burlo de nadie, pequeña.- Rió, levantando las manos en gesto de negación.- Es que, ¿sabes? Juraría que oigo las cosas en estéreo; dentro y fuera de mi cabeza.- Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar, dando por hecho que la guardaespaldas seguiría al grupo.- Me pensaré tu petición, Ran Fan. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué podrías darme tú a cambio?

La muchacha guardó silencio. _"Intercambio equivalente, ¿eh?"_ Pensó, entristecida. ¿Qué podría ofrecer una simple servidora como ella?

Reanudaron el paso y siguieron a Greed, que andaba un par de metros delante de Edward y Ran Fan, con Darius y Heinkel cerrando la comitiva a otros tantos pasos de ellos.

- Eh, ¿qué ha pasado con Fu? ¿Tu abuelo no ha venido contigo? – Interrogó Edward.

- Está esperándonos en el próximo pueblo.- Edward abrió la boca, entre sorprendido y enfadado.

- ¿Tan fácil ha sido encontrarnos? Eso no es buena señal…- Murmuró, más para sí mismo que para la joven.

- Él…- Empezó la chica, fijando la vista en la nuca de Greed.- Cuando estoy cerca, noto un zumbido muy extraño en mi cabeza. Es… desagradable.

- Lo había olvidado.- Comentó Edward, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la nueva capa roja.

Llegaron a un pueblo muy pequeño y escondido en el límite del bosque; no tenía calzadas propiamente hechas, las casitas eran realmente bajas, y los habitantes cargaban con pesadas bolsas de esparto repletas de alimentos, carros, o lana recién esquilada. Edward sintió como si hubieran llegado al centro de Resembool, algo más compacto, y que el Festival de _Spring Sheep _aún no hubiera acabado.

La posada era un edificio de dos plantas, al parecer el más grande del pueblo. Era un lugar caliente y acogedor, propicio para pasar la fría noche que perseguía a los forasteros como ellos.

Fu, el abuelo de Ran Fan, los esperaba en una de las habitaciones mientras fumaba una pipa, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. Cuando Greed entró a esa misma habitación junto con Ran Fan, Fu le hizo un gesto de comprensión a su nieta con la cabeza, y acto seguido salió de la habitación. Edward, Darius y Heinkel dormirían en la habitación contigua.

- ¿Has pensado…? – Comenzó, pero Greed la interrumpió.

- Sí, sí, te dejaré hablar con tu amo.

_Gracias, Greed. No puedo creer que en el fondo tengas tu corazoncito._

De nuevo, la voz de Ling llenaba la cabeza del Homúnculo, que se sintió un poco molesto por ablandarse.

_No creas que vas a poder dominarme, porque te estoy vigilando, principito. Además, no os va a salir gratis._

_¿"Os"? ¿Qué quieres que te dé si estoy encerrado aquí dentro?_

Greed se rascó el mentón, pensativo.

_Me basta con que vuelvas a tu sitio en cuanto termines de hablar con tu chica. En cuanto a ella… ya veremos._

Ling gruñó, pero esta vez el gruñido no se quedó en la cabeza de Greed, si no que salió de lo que antes era su propia garganta.

- Cielos, Ran Fan, te has recuperado rápido de esa operación.- Comentó Ling, con gesto de preocupación.

A Ran Fan se le iluminó la mirada. El tono seco y arrogante había desaparecido, para dar paso a la suave y habitual voz de Ling Yao, y el zumbido que le atenazaba se había disipado prácticamente por completo.

- ¿Joven amo? Yo… - Se interrumpió cuando Ling posó una mano sobre su cabeza. Sonrió.

- No tenías por qué volver, Ran Fan.- Dijo, negando con la cabeza.- Estoy bien, y confío en que el pequeño alquimista te haya dado mi mensaje.

- Sí…- Afirmó la joven, entristecida.- Me explicó lo que había sucedido con ese homúnculo. Me alegro de que consiguiera lo que buscaba, joven amo.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así, Ran Fan! – Se quejó Ling, haciendo un puchero. – Ahora mismo no hay nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros.

La joven miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada, y empezó a retorcer las manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Hay algo en particular que quisieras decirme, Ran Fan? – Preguntó Ling dulcemente.

Después de reunir fuerzas y vergüenza suficiente, Ran Fan redujo la distancia y abrazó con fuerza a LIng, aguantando en lo posible unas rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ling no tardó en corresponder aquel gesto.

- Te he echado de menos, Ran Fan. – La joven guardaespaldas se alejó sin romper el abrazo, sorprendida.

En aquel momento, Ran Fan no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué decir, qué sentir. La confusión abarrotaba su mente y la desorientaba. Estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de preocupación, de afecto o caballerosidad, y presumiblemente, de educación que su joven amo les daba a Ran Fan y a Fu. Sabía que no muchos de los sirvientes de clanes servían a un líder educado y gentil, que se preocupa por algo más que su futuro reinado.

Todo aquello pasaba por su cabeza, en el momento en el que Ling la besaba, en que se acercaba un poco más al corazón de lo que siempre ha sido parte de su protección. No era un beso posesivo, ni ansioso, sin siquiera llegar a profundizar, un aleteo de labios; corto, dulce, y nada más. Un secreto que esconde un pequeño sentimiento.

Ran Fan deseaba hablar, quería gritar que le esperaría más tiempo y que quisiera que su joven amo hiciera lo mismo. Como despedida del verdadero Ling, una caricia en la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, y al segundo siguiente el aire les separaba de nuevo.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la voz de Greed habló socarrona, sin mirar a la muchacha.

- Gracias, Ran Fan. Sabía que cumplirías el intercambio equivalente.-

Y con un gesto de la mano, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven guardaespaldas a solas.

Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse apenada u ofendida, Ran Fan sonrió. Aquel beso no había sido un pago para Greed; aquello había sido otro gesto de afecto, mucho más cercano y profundo que cualquiera que le hubiera dado jamás. Y aquel que le había besado, era sin duda, el verdadero Ling.

Pagaría su deuda con Greed protegiéndole hasta el fin del "Día Prometido".

* * *

**n/a: **ODIO MI ORDENADOR. Justo cuando estaba escribiendo el beso, y lo bonito que me estaba quedando, va y el muy puñetero se apaga. Me ha hecho la putada del siglo, porque había escrito hoy la mitad del fic ;; gracias a Dios existe el autoguardado, y Word me ha salvado parte de lo que había escrito (aunque no el beso, con lo tierno que era). En fin, el primer Greeling!/Ran Fan Ling/Ran Fan que escribo, y quedé satisfecha con el resultado. En consecuencia al **Día de Xing**, entrego, como ya le dije a Ada, mi fic, que el plazo acaba hoy mismo. Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por leer.


End file.
